magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Timeline 2005 *When the forces of Infershia reawaken to resume their attempt to invade Earth's surface, forced to reveal herself as a magician to protect them, Miyuki Ozu gives her children the ability to access the power of the Heavenly Saints and become the Mahou Sentai Magiranger to face Infreshia. However, her children are overpowered by Infershia's Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, Miyuki battles the dark mage on her own. However, revealed to be Miyuki's husband, Wolzard momentarily regained his memory and teleported a wounded Miyuki to the Garden of Souls. But as it appeared that he killed her instead of saving her, Kai Ozu vowed revenge on Wolzard. *While the others confront Infershia's Phantom Spy Vancuria, their siblings Tsubasa Ozu and Houka Ozu found a secret room within the Ozu home, where the spirit of Miyuki encourages them to have courage to face the Infershia threat. The five later learn meet Mandora Boy in the secret magic room as he reveals their roles as mages with Kai, as MagiRed, being team leader. Finding themselves facing giant Hades Beasts, the Magirangers obtain spells to form MagiDragon and MagiKing to battle the monsters. *Using the Magi Red's desire for revenge against him, Wolzard manipulates the Magirangers into unknowing giving him the means to combine with his steed Dark Magic Horse Barikion to become WolKaizer. Defeating MagiKing and taking the Ozu siblings's ability to assume the form, Wolkaizer summons Infershia's lead general Victory General Branken to the surface but Kai manages to knock Braken back into underworld before falling into a coma. Tsubasa awakens Kai from his coma and both gain further guidance from Miyuki within the dream world. Though he claimed to no longer be able to send Braken back to the surface, Wolzard kept the MagiKing power before Vancuria exposed his secret and is forced to infuse the spell into a Troll that is later destroyed by FireKaizer with the Ozu siblings regaining their ability to become MagiKing. *Eventually, wanting to return to the surface, Braken sends the Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts to slaughter until they find the key whose death would unseal the Infershian Gate. The actions of Skeleton reveal the key's location, a young woman with no memory of who she is. The Magirangers protect the mysterious amnesiac "Rin" from Vancuria before she regains her memories as Heavenly Saint Lunagel. Lunagel proceeds to tell the Ozu siblings of their father and tells them she was personally face Wolzard, believing him to be Raigel. However, she is captured as Wolzard begins the ritualistic sacrifice ceremony. While the others faced Braken as he managed to squeeze his way through the partially opened door, Kai defeats Wolzard to save Lunagel. Then, joining his siblings as their mother joins them in spirit, they reform MagiKing and destroy Braken. Soon after, Lunagel embarks to return to Magitopia while Wolzard takes Braken's sword to replace his Wolsaber. *Using the Magirangers to unlock a cave containing the remnants of the final battle between Heavenly Saints Raigel and Sungel, Vancuria takes the mummified remains of Raigel for N Ma to revive as the new leader of his army: Sorcery Priest Meemy, who make the resurrection of N Ma is first priority with the aid of the Hades Beastmen. The Magirangers, on the other hand find both a lamp containing Sungel's genie Smoky the Magical Cat and a frog that Houka Ozu named Hikaru. But once Urara Ozu overcame her phobia to break the spell with a maiden's kiss, the frog is revealed to be Sungel as Hikaru decides to be the Ozu siblings' teacher and support them as Magi Shine. *Fearing the end of his life in order to save Tsubasa from the effects of using forbidden magic, Hikaru gives the Ozu siblings Oath Rings tied to the Five Legendary Magicians, believing they may have the means to become legendary themselves. As they each faced a personal crisis as Memmy summons the Four Hades Beastman Kings, each of the five Ozu gain the qualifications to become a "legendary magician". *Kai achieves the potential to become legendary after learning to restore his courage which had been drained by Hades Beastman Gaston the Thief. *When Kai's classmate Yuka Yamazaki is stolen by Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon to be a bride to awaken a legendary army, the Magirangers travel to Magitopia and request Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon from Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel in order to go to Infershia to rescue her. In the midst of the crisis, Yuka learns Kai's identity as MagiRed. *Urara achieves the potential to become legendary after maintaining faith in Smoky in the face of Hades Beastman Peewee the Harpy. *'September 3rd:' Makito is forsaken by his younger siblings due to their family bonds being severed by Samurai Shichijuurou. *'September 4th ("Kebab Day"):' Makito achieves the potential to become legendary after healing the bonds of his family. *Tsubasa achieves the potential to become legendary after freeing the soul of Rei Mamiya from Siren Neries. *'September 18th:' Houka achieves the potential to become legendary after overcoming her memory loss at the hands of Kobold Bullrates through her courage alone. *Learning of the plot by the remaining Hades Beastmen Kings Burates and Zee to freeze the surface, the Magirangers go to meet Heavenly Saint Snowgel (the source of their mother's Magiranger's power) and obtained the ability to use Legend Mode to destroy Zee. But as they easily defeat Bucrates before his soul was infused into Machine Golem, the Ozu Siblings learn that Legend power is slowly turning them into Heavenly Saints. Luckily, Hikaru obtained a spell to circumvent the process and allow the siblings to remain human. *'October 4th ("Fantastic Happy Day"):' Hades Beastman Demon Apollos (now known as the Alienizer "Agent X"), returns to Earth to gain the Flower of Heaven, a gem held by Miyuki Ozu that can cause calamity if not fed love every ten years. The Magiranger and Dekaranger work together to stop the threat from both Infershia and space and allow for the power of the gem to remain in safe hands. *During a battle where Meemy prepares to kill the Magiranger with a special Infershia mold, Wolzard unawaringly protects and saves the Ozu siblings, unknowing as to why he would do it. *Wolzard and Meemy set up traps that ultimately disable MagiShine and Lunagel while capturing the Ozu siblings. Using their power while in Infershia, Meemy drains their magic beginning N. Ma's revival. *Inspired by the courage of Kai in standing up to Infershia's forces, Heavenly Saint Blagel finally breaks free from the Wolzard persona and saves his children. *In a final showdown, the Ozu fight Wolzard to allow for it's complete destruction and to fully free their father from all of N. Ma's control. *Sungel kills Meemy/Raigel in a Duel Bond; before dying, the evil Heavenly Saint warns of the awakening of the gods. *In a last ditch effort to stop N. Ma from rising and taking over Earth, Blagel returns to Infershia and seals him away once again; before departing his children, he tells them that their mother Miyuki still lives. *Using Urara's divination abilities, the Magiranger discover the location of Miyuki within a "garden of thorns". *The Infershia Pantheon make themselves known to the Magiranger and Vancuria, stating they will be conducting rituals for the revival of N. Ma. *The Magiranger survive the ritual of Hades God Ifrit by outlasting until his time limit expired, leading to his death. *Using the words and inspiration of eldest Ozu Makito (MagiGreen), Tsubasa tracks down and defeats Hades God Cyclops, stopping his ritual. *Kai and Houka stand up to Hades Goddess Gorgon even after she allows fellow Hades God Toad to switch their bodies and minds, defeating her ritual. *Hades God leader Dagon realizes that Blagel/Wolzard is hiding N. Ma, preventing his ressurection even with the rituals going as planned. *Using combat with the two ultimate gods of Drake and Sleipnir to draw him out, Wolzard assists in taking down Drake with his children, but Dagon implants a tracking scale to find his location within the Infershia river. Other Events * The SGS team of Satoru Akashi, Sakura Nishihori and Souta Mogami fails to retrieve the God Head from its ruins in part due to Sakura's mistrust of the new recruit Souta. It will remain unclaimed for another year and a half."A year and a half ago (before 2006)." * Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red is sent back to this year a result of an unstable time vortex generated by the combined power of the five Phantom Ranger Keys, along with the Red Phantom Ranger Key. He is recovered by Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster, who followed him in Go-Buster Ace using the system data of GoZyuDrill, finding Marvelous eating at a Dino Curry managed by Yatsudenwani. The Phantom Ranger Key ends up being taken by Bacchus Gill.Explicitly placed in 2005. * Youkai Nekomata travels to this year shortly after his creation in 2015 under orders by Kyuemon Izayoi to retrieve the End Shuriken. To that end, he attacks any ninja he comes across, leading him to be confronted by Sasuke/NinjaRed and Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed. They are aided by a never before seen red ninja, AkaNinger, who is seemingly killed by Nekomata before the Youkai returns to the present with the End Shuriken. Unbeknownst to Sasuke and Yousuke, AkaNinger had mastered the former's duplication technique, with his copy taking the hit as he followed Nekomata to the present, with what the Youkai believed to be the End Shuriken he was carrying actually being Sasuke's personal shuriken."Ten years ago (before 2015)." * Reviving again and again after being destroyed several times in 2015, Nekomata (with Fuuka's high school friends Kana and Mariko in tow) returns to this year to try and acquire the End Shuriken again, directed by Izayoi that it should be at the old Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo. He is unable to find it, however, and is lured into gathering fear as an alternative by the present Takaharu and Fuuka with help from their childhood selves. Once the two rescue Kana and Mariko, Nekomata opens a time door to return to the present where upon reuniting with the other Ninningers, they destroy him permanently."Ten years ago (before 2015)." 2006 Magiranger *When Hades God Toad begins his turn, he is revealed to be the Hades God holding Miyuki. However, though reluctant to give up his prize, Toad appears to kill her as a last act of desperation. The Magiranger use their magic training to locate Miyuki and restore her to normal, allowing the mother and children to destroy Toad together. In Infreshia, Dagon is accompanied by Hades Gods Wyvern and Titan as he attacks Wolzard and releases the essence of N Ma from its prison. *During his chosen time to invoke Divine Punishment, Titan is selected to be the vessel for N Ma's revival, just as he had discovered he rather not kill and friendship by way of Houka. This forces Wyvern to pursue as Houka and Makito use the MagiTrain to take Titan to the Lake of Slumber. By that time, Miyuki finds Isamu and nutures back to health before he comes to his childrens' aid as Wolzard Fire to kill Wyvern. But the victory was short lived as Dagon kills Titan so N Ma can resurrect and leave an prophecy before leaving to reach his full power within three days' time. *Hades Goddess Sphinx gains a change in heart regarding casting final judgement on Earth after learning of courage from the Magiranger. However she is killed by Dagon and Slepnier for her betrayal. . *Hikaru marries Urara in preparation of the final showdown with N. Ma. *N. Ma invades Magitopia, destroying it and appearing to kill Magiel with ease. *On a double front, the Magiranger confront and destroy Sleipner in combat, while Blagel and Sungel sacrifice their lives in an attempt to kill N. Ma for his destruction of Magitopia. *N. Ma descends to the surface to deal with the Magiranger, ultimately taking them to the final outcome of Earth to convince them of their futility. *After N. Ma and the Magiranger depart for the far future, Vancuria heals all those killed by N. Ma in the final battle, including Blagel, Sungel and Sphinx, while Magiel returns to Magitopia having fooled the evil god in her downfall. As Sphinx returns, she kills Dagon after trying to offer him a chance to live in a better Infershia through her new knowledge. *As the Ozu siblings return with a wounded N. Ma, the entire Ozu family comes together and strike the god with a flow of magic that he continuously eats until it overwhelms him, making him explode and finishing him off, saving all three realms.